battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomby
Bomby is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again. He was a member of Team No-Name but later switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch in Zeeky Boogy Doog. He enjoys eating food most of the time, as he is often seen holding a cake and a banana for most of his scenes. He was also one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined BFDI in The Reveal and Reveal Novum. His main recommenders are jaysillyboy, luigifan00001 and Englishcreamcakes. Coverage Battle for Dream Island Bomby makes his debut as a cameo in Insectophobe's Nightmare at 0:59. He was recommended by jaysillyboy in that episode. In Lofty, he was sitting when Firey fell down, ignite Bomby's long fuse, causing Bomby to explode. In Reveal Novum, Bomby is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to enter the game. He is recommended by englishcreamcakes, jaysillyboy, jmarston123, DylanMultiProduction, Luigifan00001, simondomino and Voxezi. Other names for him included TNT, Teh Boom, Nuclear Bomb, and Bob-omb. He placed 2nd in voting with 73 votes, losing to David with 29 more votes (102). However, he does not get sent to the Locker of Losers because he blew up when flung away. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, Firey lit up Bomby's fuse, so he blows up, making Spongy fall and crush the Announcer, causing Firey and Flower to make replacement speakers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Bomby is one of the characters that could join the game. He got 582 votes, placing 6th place. Bomby initially was on the "newbies" team, but switched to the stronger team after Firey read that they can switch teams. His team won the challenge, so he was safe from elimination. In Get Digging, Bomby wasn't seen much in the challenge, as Bomby was told by Fries to dig underground, due to the prospect of "ingredients" down there. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Bomby received only 237 likes, placing 4th for the prize. He got 60 dislikes, the 3rd fewest, receiving a slice of cake. In the challenge, he followed his team into their glass box. Later on, Nickel suggested that they ignite Bomby to kill all of their bugs. Firey follows suit, and Bomby explodes, winning the challenge for Team No-Name. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Bomby was revived from Teardrop's new Hand Powered Recovery Center. Coiny realized that they needed to recruit more team members, so he asked Bomby to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby angrily refused, but Coiny threatened him by saying he'd ignite Bomby with Firey. Fearful, Bomby runs over to Coiny's team. In the challenge, Coiny noted that No-Name's Dream Island was much better than theirs. To destroy it, he threw Bomby down the factory, destroying Dream Island, and all members of No-Name, he says "NOO!". In Get in the Van, Bomby's team was safe from elimination. In No More Snow!, Bomby was one of the 6 contestants who didn't die in the episode, and operated the HPHPRCC at the end. Vote history Trivia *Englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was also the first person ever to cast a vote for Pencil, as well as one of the eight people to vote for Snowball to rejoin in The Glistening. *He also appeared in Lofty to explode into all the remaining team members of Another Name. *He appeared on Reveal Novum just to go onto the Locker of Losers and explode before even entering. *A similar character named Bomb is one of the main cast of Inanimate Insanity, though they have virtually no similarity in terms of personality. *He is the first recommended character, but he appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare but his recommender(s) could have recommended him before that episode. *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in season 1 to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 3 (Firey, Leafy and Bubble). *Bomby is partly responsible for Speaker's death. *Bomby is one of 4 characters who had a chance to join the game in Battle for Dream Island and also had a version of them compete in Inanimate Insanity. **The other three are Nickel, Balloony, and Taco. **TV, 8-Ball, Bell, Book and Spikey Mervert also had a chance at joining in both Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity, but they failed to get in either, although TV did act as host during Battle for Dream Island Again in the Announcer's absence. **Book is the only one who joined BFDIA. *Bomby has the highest kill count of all the newbies with over 14. *Bomby's favorite screen is a circle. *He is the first recommended character up for debut to not yet be sent to the LOL. *Bomby exploding won two consecutive challenges for his team, once in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, and next in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *His most common phrase is: "OhmygoshFireyyoulitmyfuse!" alongside with just: "OH NO!" *Bomby is one of two contestants with all limbs to be immune three times straight. *Bomby is one of only two to accomplish such a feat, the other is Yellow Face. **Ironically, Yellow Face doesn't have limbs. *Because Bomby switched teams in Zeeky Boogy Doog, he, along with Teardrop, is the contestant who have only been up for elimination in BFDIA only once. *Bomby talks very fast, making it hard for people to understand him. *Bomby has a total of 237 likes, due to being up for elimination once. *Bomby is the only cameo recommended character to join BFDIA. **Yellow Face is another one, but he wasn't recommended. *He is the first recommended character and was recommended by Jaysillyboy. *Bomby is almost always seen eating something, as he is eating a banana in one hand and holding a slice of cake in the other for most of his screentime. *Bomby had exploded in every episode he has appeared in BFDI. Gallery Bomby.PNG|Bomby without a banana and cake ImagesCAN1QICZ.jpg|Bomby in Episode 11 before his fuse is lit. Bomby Icon.png|Bomby's idle. Bomby 2.png Bomby 3.png FIREY!!! YOUFUZEMYF!.jpg|Bomby in episode 11 after his fuse is lit. Bomby lit.png|Oh no Firey, you lit my fuse! bomb or david.PNG|Bomby in the final 2 of the recommended character competition in Reveal Novum. Bomby 1.JPG|Bomby's joining audition Bomby votes S2.JPG|Bomby`s votes to enter Season 2 185px-Bomby_BFDI.png|Bomby WITH a banana and a cake Bomby 4.png|Angry Bomby with a banana and a cake Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Bomby in BFDI's third anniversary. bombyexplote.png|Bomby exploding in Reveal Novum Screen Shot 2014-01-06 at 6.47.57 PM.png|Bomby Bomby's long fuse.png|Bomby with a really long fuse File:SmilingBomby.png|Bomby smiling in the Tug of War contest. bomby mini.png bombweirdy.png Screenshot 2015-03-14-21-19-33.png Image-1.jpg Capture_0000.PNG|Votes where bomby gets 2nd Whowellitbe.jpg See Also Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Recommended Characters that Failed to join. Category:Characters Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Grey Category:Black Category:Brown Category:Tan Category:Metal Category:Yellow Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Explosive Category:Who were not in the TLC Category:Got recommended for 2 times Category:Have more than 2 names Category:Englishcreamcakes Category:4 Colors Category:Nice